At present, the wiring device to be disconnected frequently in the self-service financial instrument mostly adopts the socket device for connector. The socket device for connector facilitates the application of the wiring device to be disconnected frequently. However, the socket device for connector has the following disadvantages due to its structural character.
First, the connection and insertion of the connector is required to be precise, stable and reliable. Especially, there is a strict requirement on the gap between a male connection member and a female connection member of a connector in a connecting-inserting direction. If the gap is slightly beyond the requirement, the improper contact will occur.
Second, the male connection member and the female connection member of a connector are fixed to two different separable devices, respectively. Taking the connector for the cash box as an example, the male connection member thereof is generally fixed inside the cash box, while the female connection member is generally fixed to a cash box bracket. This imposes a strict requirement on the machining precision and the assembling error. Accordingly, the machining cost is increased, and it is difficult to ensure the precision.
In addition, the male connection member and the female connection member are disconnected by pulling them upwardly and downwardly, respectively, which is very convenient to operate. However, they have the following disadvantages.
First, when the male connection member is fixed upwardly, dust is prone to be adhered thereto, and foreign matters are easily hanged thereon, which will cause a connection failure.
Second, when the female connection member is fixed upwardly, foreign matters likely fall therein, and it is difficult to clean them out, which will cause a connection failure.
Therefore, it is very important to develop an improved connector for a cash box which can overcome the above disadvantages.